


Window To Your Soul

by sheron



Series: Happy Steve Bingo [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheron/pseuds/sheron
Summary: Steve sees a side of Tony he hasn't seen before. (…wait, it’s not what you’re thinking, this is pure fluff).





	Window To Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Happy Steve Bingo prompt: ‘Minor YouTube Celebrity’ and originally posted on my Tumblr. This is a bit more happy _Stony_ than happy Steve. Thank you to nanasekei and places for encouragement. (Insulin shots sold separately).

 

"Have you seen this?" Sam said unexpectedly from across the room. 

Glancing away from the motorbike journal he was reading, Steve lifted a mildly querying eyebrow in his direction. Sam was twisted around the back of a white leather couch, holding his phone in one hand, and his expression was halfway between bafflement and amusement. At least it didn't look like anything disastrous was happening.

"What is it?" Clint piped up with interest from the kitchen.

Sam chortled. "You have to see it with your own eyes to believe it."

"Gimme, gimme." Clint snapped his fingers, already walking across the room.

"Steve?" Sam said with emphasis, smiling a smug little smile.

Considering the focus on him, specifically, Steve had a few guesses about the subject matter of the video. He checked his memory for where Tony was supposed to be — a presser? — and pushed aside the glossy journal, standing and walking over. "What did Tony do?"

With a thumb-stroke, the video on Sam's phone started to stream again, held up high for them all to see the unmistakable indicators of it being filmed in a hospital, from cots and medical machines lining the hallway to nurses hurrying past. Childish giggles echoed from the speakerphone, squeals of merriment and excitement coming from the recording at odds with the location. Then a woman's finger lifted up the blinds on one of the windows and peered inside the locked room. 

Despite himself, Steve's eyes widened. On the screen, someone had recorded the progress of Tony Stark walking on all fours across a carpet in some kind of a play area, with a giggling four-year-old kid on his back. Tony was wearing a dark silk vest with his jacket off, the sleeves of his light blue shirt rolled up to the elbows. The kid was in a closed sun-flower print hospital gown, with what looked like a tiny version of Iron Man armor on one of his arms, pointed ahead of his chest in a heart-clenchingly familiar gesture. The red glove looked like a toy-version of Tony's own armor, with the repulsor in the middle replaced by a little lamp that made for a flashlight. On the shaky video with a poor camera-angle, the giggling boy on Tony's back was making its light switch on and off between the peals of laughter. Tony, clearly without any idea he was being filmed by what seemed to be nurses outside the hospital room, was making a good imitation of a prancing horse to his tiny bald-headed knight.

"Oh my god," Clint said quietly, with the kind of glee normally reserved for winning the lottery. "Sam, let me kiss you on the mouth for showing me this."

"No thanks," Sam snorted. His eyes lifted to Steve. "You need, like, a tissue or something, man?" He was clearly laughing, but Steve couldn't give a damn. He slowly took the phone from Sam's unresisting hands, to look at it closer. It was barely a thirty-second clip, all in all, before the blinds through which the video was filmed snapped back to hide Tony and the kid from view, a few female voices cutting off mid-word. The video restarted from the beginning. "Lover-boy is swooning, stat," Sam stage-whispered to Clint.

Steve cradled the phone in his large hands and watched it play again. Watched Tony making a complete fool of himself, where he thought nobody could see. And of course, if someone hadn't posted the clip to YouTube, where it was rapidly picking up page-views, Tony wouldn't have mentioned it. He would have come home and kissed Steve, and asked about his day. He would have never said a word about the hospital.

Whenever Steve went on and on about volunteering with the community, Tony always smiled fondly at him and said Steve was doing a good thing because he was a good man. Tony always said he loved Steve and supported him, and Tony, well, he was simply too busy.

Steve's heart seemed to be lodged somewhere in his throat.

"He's gonna cry," Clint said meanly from the side, "Just watch."

Steve wasn't gonna cry. He watched the giggling kid's chubby little hands wrap around Tony's torso, hugging him from the back.

"Damn," he breathed, in awe at the depth of how much he meant it, "I love that man."

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Tumblr](https://sheronwrites.tumblr.com/post/179568274079/window-to-your-soul). I hope you enjoyed a bit of fluff!


End file.
